1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball training devices and more particularly pertains to a batter timing practice apparatus which may be utilized for the purpose of improving the temporal relationship of the swing of a batter in the sport of baseball and the ballistics of an incoming baseball in order to improve the likelihood of hitting the ball over wide ranges of ball velocity and trajectory parameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of training devices directed toward improvement of skills in baseball is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball practice and training devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the performance of players in the sport of baseball are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,816 to Lunsford discloses a hitting practice device comprising a motorized mechanism causing a tethered ball to move in a circular path at a substantially constant angular velocity whereinto a batter swings a bat or similar device in an attempt to hit the ball. The Lunsord invention is a complicated apparatus when compared to the present invention and furthermore is not generally affordable or transportable by a majority of players of the baseball sport. The present invention requires no external power, is transportable in whole by even a small child, and will cost a small fraction of the Lunsford equipment. In addition, and perhaps most importantly, the present invention provides for a wide range of variability in the velocity and trajectory of the ball thereby better equipping the practicing batter for situations evolving in an actual baseball game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,287 to Fox et al. a tethered ball batting practice device is disclosed. The Fox et al. invention comprises a lightweight, perforated shellike ball operably coupled to a short handle by a series interconnected cord and spring means. When operably disposed the ball is caused to assume a substantially horizontal trajectory by motion applied by a human operator to the handle. The present invention comprises an elongate, telescoping handle coupled to a tethered ball wherein the ball more or less simulates an actual ball in size, weight, and aerodynamic qualities. The extended handle enables the operator to produce a wide range of ball trajectories not limited to substantially horizontal circles as in the Fox et al. invention. And the ball employed in the present invention, being a simulation of an actual game ball, will provide the batter with a more realistic practice session in producing more realistic velocity and impact effects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,682 to McGuckin et al. a reflex skill practice device and method is described wherein an elastically tethered ball is affixed to a short handle for the purpose of simulating the character of a baseball striking the ground after being hit or thrown the objective being to provide a method for practice reflex skills in catching a ball after it bounces. The present invention provides a means for improving skills associated with batting a ball and is not employed for practicing catching.
In U.S. Pat. No. to 5,000,450 to Beintema a tethered ball batting practice device is disclosed for purpose of improving those batting techniques not generally associated with the problem of subconscious timing bat swing to impact the ball at a desired spatial location. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of ball movement required to simulate the batting environment. The present invention employs a moving ball wherein the ball's ballistics may be continuously altered to simulate balls pitched at various rates and trajectories including slow balls, fast balls, curved balls, drop balls, and many additional commonly employed descriptions of the various tools employed by baseball pitchers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,828 to Love a batting practice device is described wherein a ball hanging at an end of a vertical tether, and additionally being limited in horizontal movement by a second horizontal tether, is hit by a batter in performance of batting practice. The vertical tether is affixed to an arm perpendicularly attached to an upright pole member wherein said pole member is anchored to the playing surface by some means. The second horizontal tether is slidably affixed to the upright pole member. The Love invention simulates pitched balls but, since the energy source for pitched ball simulation lies primarily in the potential energy gained by the ball when the ball and second tether are wrapped around the upright pole member after the ball is hit, there is little or no variability in pitching style afforded the practicing batter and the batter will not be exposed to the various pitching styles encountered in typical baseball game situations. In addition the Love patent is not truly portable even if the upright pole member is anchored by a weighted base and the Love device could not be easily taken from game to game for batter warmup, etc. The present invention can simulate a wide variety of pitching styles and alter these styles on a pitch to pitch basis, and furthermore the present invention is portable and collapses into a form much like a fishing pole thereby being transportable by even a small child.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made to attempt to improve baseball player training apparatus. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a batter timing practice apparatus which can be employed to provide bat swing coordination to enable a batter to hit a wide variety of pitch styles, and furthermore to control timing of the bat-ball impact so that the hit occurs sooner or later in the swing thereby enabling the batter to redirect the ball in a desired direction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.